


Hail Destiel

by WriterForHire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Hydra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForHire/pseuds/WriterForHire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's short as heck but it was 3am and I had nothing else to do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hail Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short as heck but it was 3am and I had nothing else to do.

Cas pushed Dean against the wall and wrapped his hands around his waist. Dean ran his hands up the front of Cas' suit and pulled at his tie to loosen it. Getting it off he pulled it off over his head and threw it o to the floor. Cas grinned and tilted his head down into his neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to his jaw line. Dean's breath hitched and he fumbled at the buttons on Cas' shirt, contemplating whether he should just rip it off. Getting the buttons undone he pulled the shirt open and let his hands trail over his body, feeling Cas' body heat seep into his fingertips. Cas felt Dean's heart beat quicken, moved up to his ear and whispered. "Hail Hydra".

 

                                                                                                                            


End file.
